Day Off Bagel Spread Jerks Wot
by Little Moose
Summary: ONESHOT Ayame convinces Commander Creuset to let her, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak off the ship so they can go out to the city and enjoy their lives and act their age. But no fun comes w/o trouble. Rated T for language. Some hinted romance with Athrun and Ayam


Day Off + Bagel Spread+ Jerks Wot

One Shot Gundam Seed

Ame: Yea so I was recall bored one day, like every day, and I was watching Gundam Seed and eating bagels. And I got this idea, but I wont' tell you.

Yzak: She has no idea what she's going to write.

Ame: (evil glare)

Dearka:….um…Yzak maybe you should stop talking.

Yzak: Why? It's not like she can't do anything to me because she's a girl.

Athrun: Seriously Yzak for your own good shut up.

Yzak: Give me one good reason why!

Ame: Oh I can think of one. (Yzak turns around and sees Ame holding masking tape and rope)

FIVE SECONDS LATER

Athrun: Told you to shut up. But you didn't listen.

Dearka: Great….

Ame: And here's the disclaimer! Please Enjoy! (while sitting on top of Yzak)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters, but if you hate Yzak go ahead and beat the shit outta him. Remember this is a ONE SHOT!! Read and Review!!

It was a beautiful, bright and sunny day in Orb and the Creuset team was stuck aboard the ship. Throughout the days they sat there tension began to build, Athrun and Yzak were fighting constantly and Ayame was getting fed up with it. So one day she decided to go to her Commanders room to talk about the situation.

Ayame pressed the button, which was like a doorbell basically, to ask if it was ok for her to come in.

"Sir, it's Ayame Sakuda, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something." Ayame stated and waited for a reply.

"You can come in." Creuset said with his usual calm demeanor and instantly Ayame walked in, saluted and waited for further instructions, "by the looks of your face this matter is something serious or are you angry with me?"

"No it's not that, forgive me if I look like I want to shoot you, but that anger is more towards the frustration I have with Athrun and Yzak. Sir." Ayame said.

"Ah I see, why don't you take a seat and explain the problem to me." Creuset said pointing towards the couch and Ayame sighed with relief as she sat down. She began to explain what had been going on for the past week.

"At first it was the usual tension between them, Athrun walked in the room Yzak would glare at him. If Athrun made an obvious remark Yzak would laugh at him. But now it's more heated. Now if Athrun receives a glare from Yzak he'll glare back and if Yzak laughs or says something sarcastic about something Athrun will snap back. And just now they weren't just arguing they fist fighting." Ayame said, "sir my point is, they can't stay in the same room without fighting over something."

"Yes is see. So what do you suggest we do about it?" The commander asked putting both of his hands under his chin.

"Let us outside. The fresh air will do us all some good, its not like we're under any special orders to do anything." Ayame said pleading, "can't we at least have one day where we can act our age?"

"All right, I'll give you permission to leave the ship for the day. Assemble the three here so I can give them there next 'mission'." The commander said.

"Thank you sir!" Ayame said quickly saluting and running out of the room.

Ten minutes later Ayame and the others were in the briefing room awaiting Commander Creuset's next orders.

"I don't get it, what's the point of having us here for a week not doing anything and then out of no where give us orders." Yzak yelling.

"Hey Yzak! You'd be a helluva lot cuter if you'd SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ayame shouted.

"What? Why you--" Yzak began but was quickly stopped when he heard the door opened and heard Commander Creuset's voice.

"That's enough Yzak. You're here on account of a certain someone coming to me out of anger." Creuset started, "starting now you're free to go into the city and have the day off."

"What?" All three boys said in unison, but Ayame was heading over to the door just smiling to herself.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Yzak asked turning around to Ayame.

"What would give you that idea. Really Yzak, I'm appalled that you would even think that I would suggested to the Commander that I was getting fed up with you and Athrun fighting constantly. So I'm not the cause of the recent 'mission', but if you don't get outta my face I'll be force to show you the meaning of my foot up your ass." Ayame said pushing his head back with her pointer finger against his forehead.

"You." Yzak said behind clenched teeth.

"That's enough now. If you don't leave now you won't have enough day light to enjoy your day off." Creuset said smiling behind his mask.

It took everyone about twenty minutes for everyone to change into civilian clothes. Dearka wore an orange shirt with two blue stripes going across his chest, over that was a brown vest and as for pants he wore green cargo pants. Yzak wore a bright green shirt, a **very **light green (kind of) a tuxedo jacket and matching pants to the jacket. Athrun wore a pink button up shirt with it slightly opened so you can see his collar bones, over that he wore a brown jacket, and teal pants. The only person who had an issue with clothes was Ayame.

"What the hell is this?" Ayame shouted pointing at a white halter sundress as the guys walked in.

"What's the matter Ayame?" Athrun asked.

"No I absolutely refuse to wear….that…that…" Ayame stammered in anger.

"Dress." Yzak and Dearka said in unison, but in a sing song voice.

"No thing! I will not wear such a thing!" Ayame screamed, "I'll burn the damn thing! No I'd rather burn myself before wearing such a thing!"

"Oh boy." Athrun said shaking his head, "Ayame…" He walked up to her and put her in a gentle head lock.

"Athrun?" Ayame asked slightly blushing.

"It would be nice to see you in a dress like this. It would be different from what I've seen you in rather than a uniform." Athrun said in a low soothing voice making Ayame melt.

"Yea…sure ok." She said in some what of a daze.

"Oh man, he's good." Dearka said in awe.

"Oh please, that girl is so easy!" Yzak yelled and immediately getting hit in the head with a shoe.

"What was that jackass?" Ayame shouted still in a throwing postion, "get out so I can change you pervert!"

After _everyone _finished getting ready they met at the hanger, rented out a car, and headed out. They made it to the town and parked the car in a parking lot near a bus stop parking lot, when Ayame stepped out she was wearing the white sundress, with slight light bronze makeup, two blue bracelets on her right hand, white sandal high heels and as a necklace a gold chain and in the middle was a ring.

She stretched her arms in the arm and yawned, "Maaan it feels good to be in fresh air again!" She said putting her hair in a loose pony tail.

"Yesh, why are you so hopeless?" Dearka said lightly punching her on the head.

"You can't blame me. Even though I'm a coordinator I was born and raised on Earth. So it can't be helped." Ayame said walking up to Athrun and slipping her arm through his, "now come on, let's get some real food."

And off they went to a local strip mall where there was café. Athrun and Ayame stood in line behind three other people. When they got to the cashier the five boys went behind them. One of them whistled at Ayame, Athrun growled low in his throat and put his arm around Ayame's waist making Ayame turn beat red. They ordered as fast as they could and told the cashier that they were eating outside.

Athrun took a seat next to Dearka and Ayame and glared at the guy that whistled at Ayame. Yzak leaned over to Ayame and asked what happened, but she blushed slightly and said it was nothing to worry about. Their order came out, quickly given to the right person and they began to eat.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Ayame?" Dearka asked.

"Yea, why?" Ayame asked looking down at her bagel and strawberry spread.

"Don't tell me you're watching what you eat. Its bad enough that you hardly eat on the ship." Yzak said stuffing his face with a fry.

"Well excuse me for living a double life as an actress!" Ayame shouted, but quietly.

"Hey babe! Why don't you dump those losers and come sit with us. I betcha we're a lot cooler than those dumbasses!" The guy who whistled at her said walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders, "what'd you say. I can rock your world, hehe, that is if you get what I mean."

"I would stop hitting on my if I were you." Ayame said pointing at Athrun who was giving the guy the death glare, but what freaked the guy out more was that Dearka and Yzak were glaring at him too.

"But I should tell you this now, I hate men like you! The men that think they're tough shit, that they can do anything! Arrogant me like you really make me want to take a gun to your head and blow your ego sky high!" Ayame shouted standing up removing his arm from her shoulder, "and another thing! If you touch me ever again or call me 'babe' I swear to gawd that I will show you the meaning of a slow and painful death! You read me captain dumbass!"

"Holy…shit…" Dearka said to Yzak and Athrun under his breath.

"I've never seen her get this mad before." Yzak said.

"I have, but it was only once. Back when we were kids." Athrun taking a drink of his tea like her tantrum was nothing.

"What happened?" Yzak asked.

"A friend of ours and myself had been fighting for several days and when she finally lost it she took it out on one of our instructors who told her that a women can't get far in a military life." He replied looking at Yzak, "so in other words she's angry at us for fighting and tired of being the referee in out fights."

"Oh." Dearka said.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame said calmly spreading the bagel spread over her food.

"Nothing, so where'd the guy go?" Dearka asked.

"Over there." Ayame pointed over to the table and the guy was in his chair in a fetal position rocking back and forth. Yzak and Dearka's jaw dropped to the floor, "he'll have nightmares for awhile."

"You are one scary women." Yzak said.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement." All three said in unison, but in the end they all laughed.

"So do you want to see him really squirm?" Ayame asked looking at them slyly, "say yes."

"Yes!" All three said in unison again, but with more fear.

"K, just get there attention and let me handle the rest." Ayame said re-positioning herself in her chair.

"I've got this." Yzak said, "hey! Dumbass!" And the guy quickly looked over and his eyes popped out and his jaw dropped.

lets start from the bottom and work ourselves up

Ayame had her legs slightly apart, but her dress was showing more leg. Her right hand was holding up her tilted head, her dark brown hair was tossed over her shoulder and one of her fingers on her other hand had bagel spread on it and she was licking it with her tongue….slowly. She looked up in a sexy gaze and winked to make the guy fall flat on his face.

in reality

All three boys walked in the briefing room looking like their souls just left their bodies. Commander Creuset walked over to Ayame and asked what had happened, but she just smiled and followed them.

--

END!!

Ame: So what'd you think? Did you like the ending? Took me forever to come up with it! Please read and review! (bows)

Athrun,Yzak,and Dearka: (still in a daze)


End file.
